In a conventional photovoltaic array, most, if not all, connections used starting at the cell level and continuing out to the grid connection are single-point-of-failure. Any failed connection anywhere in the system results in a complete failure and an unscheduled service call. Several new topologies have been developed to at least separate the individual modules from each other; however, these topologies are also made up of single-point-of-failure devices, and given the added quantity required, minimal to no improvement in reliability is expected.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.